Ask Underswap
by Popculturefan00
Summary: Ask or dare the Underswap AU anything you want. Side note,I don't own Undertale or the Underswap AU. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chara: Greetings, I am Chara. This is Asgore AKA Goatdad

Asgore: Hello, my child.

Chara: And this, is Temmie.

Temmie:hOi -growls-

Chara:-sprays Tem- Be nice!

Temmie: -hisses-

Chara: You can ask or dare me, dad, Temmie, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Happstablook, NTT and the rest of us, but first, some rules;

Asgoree: Have fun, but please don't bring anyone from... Papyrus, what was it called again?

Papyrus: alternate asks, it would get confusing for the readers.

Asgore: Thank also, please refrain from any profanity around my child.

Temmie: Or all Ur soUlz R miNe!

Asgore: I don't think we need to go that far...

Papyrus: one last thing... if you think about hurting my brother- eyes darken- You will not like the time you have!

Chara: That's it for now

\- A hooded figure rides past on a... boat?- Trol lol lol... beware the person who speaks in verses...


	2. Confusion

**Pcgamingmaster:**

 **Hey Blueberry, why is your nickname Mad Dummy and what does it feel like to be confused for a skeleton who everyone thinks acts like an adorable creature who everyone thinks is "Cute" despite the fact that the only thing that remotely resembles everyone's view of him is that he speaks in upper case, the other stuff people associate with Sans can be attributed to his puzzle loving brother Papyrus who speaks in lower case. Also why are you so mad Blueberry?**

 **Also Mettacrit can you tel me who Happstablook is?**

Everyone: -Looks confused, chattering amongst them-

Papyrus: oh right, you probably call us by our nicknames, though tibia honest, it gets confusing, so please, call us by our actual names. also, please do not confuse sans with the mad dummy.

Sans: PAPYRUS! WHY DO PEOPLE CALL ME BLUEBERRY!?

Papyrus: dunno, bro ... cause you wear blue berry often...-Shrugs and winks at the fourth wall, a badumtss sound can be heard.

Sans: UGH! FORGET I EVEN ASKED! -Storms off-

Happstablook: oh...you probably think i'm mettacrit...in other universes i'm a robot named mettaton ... oh...i'm sorry...i'll go now... -Fades-

NTT: Aww, Bl- Happstablook, don't feel that way! -Goes to find Happstablook.-


	3. What's a Genocide?

**Zach:**

 ***a boy with dirty blonde hair and glasses falls through a portal, landing feet first, looks around awkwardly at all the people***

 **Umm... hi? I'm Zach. Nice to meet you...**

 **So... How's living with Asgore? Do you go to school?**

 **Are you friends with Asriel?**

 ***jumps as a dog barks and hides behind goat dad***

 **U-umm sorry, dogs make me nervous...**

 ***goes to grab something from pockets***

 **Hey, where'd my chocolate go?**

Chara: Howdy Zach, nice to meet you! Goatdad is the best! I'm homeschooled though... I'd rather not talk about why. -Looks away- -Looks back up- It's okay though, because I have Azzy as a best friend!

Alphys: I thought I was your BESTIE!

Sans: AND WHAT ABOUT THE MAGNIFICENT SANS? MWEH HEH HEH!

Chara: All of you are my best friends! And you do not need to be afraid of the little pup, it only wants to play!

Sans: THAT DUMB MUTT!? IT ALWAYS STEALS MY SPECIAL ATTACK!

Papyrus: i think i know where your chocolate bar went, kiddo. -Points to the annoying dog- i saw that dog absorb it, i'm pawsitive.

Sans: -Growls-

 **Aria Tavoosii:**

 **Hey Papyrus, I got a question for ya. You ever hear 'bout a guy named Monsier A or Alchemy for tge other Papyruses or Sanses? Ya know, four feet tall, has red sclera, likes to say "NYAH HAH HAH" and goes around terminating Errors and slaughtering AUs with rowdy monsters?**

 **He's dangerous.**

 **If Chara's done s genocide run, he'll be targeting them and Frisk should he walk this earth. Be on gaurd.**

Papyrus: haven't heard of him ... sorry.

Sans: HOW DARE HE STEAL MY LINE!

Papyrus: it's not just your line, bro.

Toriel: Frisk ... that name rings a bell ... but why?

Asgore: -looks down sadly- Frisk is long gone, besides, why would this 'Monsier A' be targeting them?

*It seems as though recollection has gathered in Toriel's eyes.

Chara: What's a Genocide?

Papyrus: genocide? i have heard of many timelines, though the names i'd given the three main timelines are; peaceful, which is the timeline we're in, fluxual, where there are the biggest number of possibilities, and megalomania, where everyone dies regardless. i named my theme after the last one as i am the last hope for monsterkind in that timeline.

(These are my heacannon names to replace the three routes; Pacifist, Neutral, and Genocide, just to shake things up a bit.)


	4. One run

**Aria Tavoosii:**

 **Asgore, Frisk's soul was effectively KOed after they died. When Chara fell, their determination woke Frisk up and the two souls bonded together. Chara was armed with Frisk's knowlage, Frisk could help Chara free the monsters. In a Megalomania run, Frisk would have slowly gone insane and begin relishing in the genocide. When Chara's LOVE reached 20, Frisk would have physically reincarnated and. . . erased the world. Literally. Ask Papyrus if you don't believe me.**

 **Should Chara return to the abyss, Frisk would offer to restore the world in exchange for their soul.**

 **Monsieur A is an incredibly powerful wizard, he is one of few who could destroy Frisk at their most powerful.**

 **Sometimelines Frisk was always a nut and jyst hid it well, waiting until a peaceful timeline to start slaughtering man and monster alike using Chara as a body.**

 **And this Chara? Even at LV1, the DT emitting from their soul is unreal. To the extent that I legitimately can't tell if Frisk is bonded to them or not. That makes them a prime target for an Error Sans. *I see Papyrus tense up at the mention of Error* An entity hellbent on destroying universes that don't completely follow the original. And he's more powerful than Omega Temmie.**

Asgore: Chara? Is this true?

Chara: I dunno ... I never done a megalomania... or a genocide...

Papyrus: well, while a megalomania run is possible, this is the only run the kid's done.

Chara: I was going to fight Toriel...it was only when she gave me the option to do whaterver I needed to prepare, that made me want to say goodby to my new friends. Alphys called me on the way back from the castle. After delivering the letter to Undyne and going on a date with her, she showed me the true lab. If I'd have fought Toriel, I have the feeling that by the time dad got there to protect me, I'd already have crossed the barrier. Though I only heard the name 'Frisk' before now, watching some tapes in Undyne's lab...

Asgore: I just couldn't let another child die... It is thanks to Papyrus, telling me my child was safe.

*Smeels like idiots

 **Monsieur A:**

 ***a hooded figure appears behind Papyrus, a perpetual smile on their face. The figure tugs on his sleeve.* Monster. Tell me, how many runs has Chara done so far. How close to the Megalomania path have they gotten?**

Papyrus: eh... just the one... they are a peaceful chara-cter.

Sans:-growls, Mweh heh heh intensifies- ARRRGHHH AGAIN WITH YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS, UNBELIEVEABLE!

*Something's brewing


	5. announccement

A/N Hi guys, it's been a while, so please send a review if you can


	6. The meaning of life

KitKat:

 ***sends Pap some prank supplies and sans a taco***

 **Question: How is a Raven like a Writingdesk?**

 **What is the sound of one hand clapping?**

 **If a tree falls in the woods and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?**

 **What is the meaning of life?**

Papyrus: thanks, but i'm too lazy to ever prank anyone... -Lights a cigar-

Sans:WHY THANK YOU HUMAN...PAPYRUS! YOU SAID YOU WILL QUIT SMOKING!

Papyrus: heh, that's just it, i am too lazy to stop, maybe another time?

Usf: ravan like a writing desk? i dunno?

Papyrus: this one's simple, you can't clap with one hand, therefore, no sound. the next one is also simple, nobody can hear it, so it can't make a sound

Usf: I'll ask Siri...

Undyne: B-but aren't you... don't you know the answer... considering y-you're a -

Usf: yes, Undyne, a robot, but Siri has better answers... hey Siri, what is the meaning of life?

Siri: A movie.

Usf: there ya have it.


	7. Frisk?

**Samthebutcher:**

 **Everyone, how does it feel to know that you aren't canon?**

Undyne: W-well... I heard that the origional universe, w-we all have different personalities...

Papyrus: not to mention our roles are swapped, i don't know how i ever was as energetic as sans in the origional, but aspiring for the royal guard...

Alphys: I don't know why you don't sign up for the royal guard in this AU!?

Papyrus: eh, too lazy.

Alphys: I guess it's a good thing... otherwise you would take over my title pretty fast.

 **Dragonsrule18:**

 **Awesome story! I don't know too much about Underswap, so here goes!**

 **Sans, do you like to cook anything else besides tacos?**

 **If you're here, Frisk, what is your favorite food?**

 **Undyne, Alphys, what's your favorite anime?**

 **Have any of you guys met your Undertale or Underfell selves yet? If so, what do you think of them?**

 **And who replaces Gaster in this universe?**

 **Thanks so much for responding to all our questions! *Hands out chocolate for Chara, honey for Papyrus, taco ingredients for Sans, pie for Frisk, Asriel, Asgore, and Toriel,and anime for Alphys and Undyne.***

Sans: MWEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE, I LOVE TO COOK ALL SORTS OF MEXICAN FOOD! TACOS ARE MY FAVORITE THOUGH!

Toriel: Please...don't mention that name...it started my unforgivable downward spiral...

Papyrus: and that's why they call her 'Tori (you must be this tall to live) Dreemurr... -Badumtss-

Asgore: -howls with laughter.- That was a good one, dear friend, though it is inexcuseable, please do not say that name around myself or Toriel, I will never forgive her for what she has done, but we both are still greiving the loss of our two children.

*If only they knew...

Chara: We have not encountered the origional or any fellow AUs, though Papy and Dyne have done their best to explain it.

Figure on a boat: Trol lol lol, please call me the riverman, my name does not matter.

Sans: HE'S ONLY SAYING THAT BECAUSE HE DOES NOT OPEN UP TO ANYBODY! NOBODY KNOWS HIS NAME.

Usf: -Fans turn back to hands- his name is Gaster. you really didn't think to check his soul?

Chara: -mouthfull of chocolate- Thnx

Papyrus: you're a good kid.

Sans: WOWZERS, THANKS HUMAN!

Asriel: Yoooooo thanks cool dude!

Toriel: But why... why is there one spare...

Asgore: It is probably for Tem, let her have it.

Temmie: -Whilst eating the pie, suddenly has a random flashback. A lizard with no arms, wearing a blue and pink striped poncho and a human in a blue and pink striped sweater and jean shorts were running around the castle before settling down for butts pie.-

Alphys and Undyne: Thank you human! -they put some on for everyone.-


	8. Favourites

**Dragonsrule18**

 **Thanks for answering my questions, guys! I do have a few more if you don't mind.**

 **Alphys, Undyne, what did you guys do for your first date?**

 **Undyne, would you ever like to meet your UT counterpart? She acts just like Alphys and is a little...hotheaded.**

 **Asriel: what made you start looking up to Alphys?**

 **Chara: Besides chocolate, what's your favorite food?**

 **Sans: Do you have an all time favorite puzzle?**

 ***Hands out more of everyone's favorite treats.**

Alphys: We're not actually dating... I am here for Undyne if she ever needs me though, which is all the time!

Undyne: A-alphys... e-even though i lied to you...?

Alphys: That doesn't matter!

Undyne: M-maybe... though I'd love to meet the o-origional Alphys as w-well...

Asriel: Yooo, I bet you haven't seen her cool armour... or cool lightning axes...though now that you mention it ... isn't Sans way cooler!? MWEH HEH HEH!

Chara: I would have to say dad's tea, it is soo refreshing, also, I have tried some of Toriel's pie, which is tasty to be honest, she let me try it as promised after m- my er fight with Temmie...

Sans: THE MAGNIFICENT SANS HAS MANY BRILIANT PUZZLES, THOUGH THE INVISIBILITY FART MAZE HAS TO BE THE WINNER! TOUCHING THE WALLS WILL MAKE THE MAZE ERECT A NAUSEOUS ODOUR THAT ONLY THE HOLDER OF THIS ORB CAN SMELL.


	9. An uneasy feeling

**Monsieur A:**

 **A small hooded man appeared on Chara's shoulders out of thin air. He bent forward and stared at them with his piercing red eyes. Then he squeezed their nose. "boop."**

Chara: Don't do that! I thought you were doing something mean!

*Such a crybaby... like her!

Temmie: -gets uneasy feeling.- GRRR you IDIOTS better showyourselves, before I throw tem flakes at you!


	10. Why Chara climbed

**Monsieur A:**

 **The man climbs off of Chara and lifts Temmie by ear with his tiny hand. "You'll throw your temflakes at me? Ok. I'LL SPRAY YOU WITH WATER!" He growled, opening his free hand. A torrent of water was released, sending temmie flying into the wall.**

 **"NYAH HAH HAH! Bad ol' puddy tat. Nyah hah."**

Temmie: You... IDIOT! What makes you think, you are special enough to recieve my TEM flakes!? I mean the Omnious prescence...Now you'll feel my WRATH FOR SOAKING ME! - Hisses and meows at the asker.

Sans: YOU STOLE THE CATCHPHRASE OF THE MAGNIFICENT SANS!? HOW DARE YOU!?

Papyrus: calm down bro...

 **LittleZem :**

 **Chara, why did you climb the mountain?**

 **Zach:**

 **Chara... you don't have to tell us why if you don't want to... We'd understand.**

 ***hugs them***

Chara: I...I ran away from home... all that pressure on me ... to do well in school. It's. Frickin. Elementary. School. It's not like it's high school or college. I was only able to study, and my homework had to be 100% correct, AND in perfect handwriting, otherwise I got the cane to the hand...


	11. Threat engaged

**Monsieur A:**

 **"What makes me special? Being a crossbreed of a Beanish and a Human, having a trophy hall of my kills from this multiverse (I have sown the Underswap Temmie sweaters into a nice cape), a history of wiping out timelines worth of monsters that spans a million years, ripping the souls out of you with my bare hands.**

 **Now, treat a destroyer like myself with a little respect. Or not. I guess my trophy cape could use some repairs." Alchemy does not see the gaster blaster right behind him.**

Temmie: -Narrows eyes- Man, you are such an IDIOT, so much, that you can't even recognise a simple COMPLIMENT. Now I'm _really_ Ticked off! -Stands on hind legs, pointing past Monsieur A- Behind~ YOU!~

Papyrus: heh, that wasn't very nice, the vermin gave you a compliment, well as the saying goes... it's a nice day today... birds are chirping, flowers are beginning to bloom. on days like these, halfbreeds like you... -eyesockets darken- ... **Should be burning in HELL!** \- Fires the underswap version of a Gaster Blaster, known as a River Blaster.-

*Watching as your loved ones rip each other to peices fills you with DETERMINATION


	12. Big Misunderstanding

**Monsieur A:**

 **A blue portal appeared behind Alchemy, taking the blast. His head snapped to the left as he turned to face Papyrus, smile dropped into a scowl.**

 **"You dare challange a Portal Master, dustbag? Very well then. It's TEMMIE I threaten that sets you off? Well then, how's about I raise the stakes?" He growled. He rose his left hand abd two thorny vines wrapped around Chara's ankles, keeping them from running away.**

 **11 chapters in and we already got a fight.**

Papyrus: well, if this is what i get for making promises then i'm outta here.

Chara: You Lazybones! Help me out here! OWW, my legs are killing me. -starts bleeding as the thorns peirce the skin.-

*Some promises are never meant to be made in the first place.

 **Aria Tavoosii:**

 **I leave you knuckleheads alone for 7 chapters and you set off Alchemy the Destroyer. You morons!**

Temmie: His fault for jumping the gun and making assumptions in the first place.

Papyrus: y'know, the vermin has a point.

Temmie: I have a NAME, smiley trashbag!

Papyrus: so do i, and if you want to call me 'smiley trashbag', then i can call you 'vermin'

 **Zach: *hisses at Alchemy***

 **You leave them out of this! They didn't do anything to you!**

 ***tries to get the vines off, and tries chewing through them***

Asgore: I agree with Zach here, unhand my child at onece! They did nothing to hurt you! Perhaps we could talk this out. I apologise on Temmie's behalf, but only because I get a weird sense of deja`vu when I look into her eyes.


	13. Protection

**Guest:**

 **I agree with asgore please everyone just stop fighting for the better of this all, please.**

-They seem to be ignored, by all except Asgore.-

 **Monsieur A:**

 **"You bastard. First you neglect Chara and aside from warning them about blue attacks, leave them to fend for themselves. Then when you see Chara's danger, you run off? You COWARD. If I hadn't just brought Chara into this just to be dramatic, they might be dead right now. Either way, I just cut them open for nothing. I'm blaming you for this! Come on kid, let's get you patched up."**

 **The vines unwrapped from Chara and slithered back into the ground**

 **Zach:**

 **Are you ok? Do you need anything?**

Chara: I'm fine thanks.

 ***looks at Papyrus angrily***

 **Pap, what the Fuck?! Why were you so quick to leave Chara to die?! What's wrong with you?!**

Papyrus: simple really, he was bluffing, trying to trigger a bad time, why do you think in another possible timeline, where that timeline's Chara is very different, i wouldn't kill them unless unless their LOVE was one off the maximum.

Asgore: -Angrily growls- But what about THIS timeline, my dear friend? according to that Alchemy guy, you didn't keep your promise at all!

Papyrus: -Makes a list- alright, first of all making sure to run into them first to warn them about Sans. second, making sure they were aware of blue attacks, which you probably knew about that. third, using telikinesis on them to evade sans's 'big bon-'

Sans: PAPYRUS, THAT WAS YOU!? AND FOR A SECOND I THOUGHT THEY WERE COOL BEING ABLE TO FLY.

Chara: No wnder my soul felt like it was being pulled upwards

Papyrus: heh, i guess i really did tug at your heart strings... but where was i? oh right... i incresed gravity on chara to hide them from alphys. i also told happstablook to try and look for someone to play with in the garbage dump

Happstablook: Oh... i remember... that was when Chara was fighting the dummy...

Papyrus: as i was saying... i then convinced alphys that she could win on fair terms, by giving chara something to block attacks with and that it was more honorable.

Alphys: NGAHHHHHHHHHHH! I still have to get you for lying to me! but it worked out well in the end! Even if you did fall asleep at your station. -looks away angrily-

Papyrus: oh yeah, i wanted an excuse to not have to chase chara. though i did get sans to buy me some time so i could fall asleep. even after all that, i left the rest up to undyne and napstaton, to keep chara safe all the whilst further discouraging them from getting to the capital.

Sans:MWEH HEH HEH! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS DID A WONDERFUL JOB. REALLY, IT WAS THE LEAST LAZY I'VE SEEN PAPYRUS SINCE... SINCE... I KNOW THERE WAS A TIME, JUST CAN'T REMEMBER IT.

Napstaton: AWW YEAH what you saw in hotland was totes improv, Undyne and I got Chara dude...er...dudette or whatever to turn back many times, both of us acted as the other was the enemy.

Grillby: That's not what you told me~ you told me my buisness would skyrocket if I gave you their soul.

Napstaton: Lies had to be told, dude.


	14. Memory

**Aria Tavoosii:**

 **He wasn't trying to get you to fight him, he was being dramatic.**

Papyrys: so... he was bluffing...

 **Gueest:**

 **Papyrus... although I'm sure that helped... *whispers in chara's ear* how many times have you died?**

Chara: Umm -is thinking-

Papyrus: well, look at them, they're here aren't they?

Chara: -eyes downcast-

Papyrus: what's that look for?

Chara: I may or may not have died more than once, it is hard to remember if I did, perhaps I just blacked out and thought I did... It almost seems like a half remembered dream of sorts, like I wasn't really myself.

Usf: ah! i got it. Chra is the only one not in control of their own body, so it makes sense that their memory feels like a half-remembered dream... the endless possibilities of the different timelines depend on who is controlling Chara in that timeline.

 **Fate:**

 **Uh...hey, guys... *suddenly hugs Sans* I missed you! But you prolly can't remember me...can you? I... I'm going to leave now. Unless you want me to stay? *eyes are pleading to Sans***

Sans: FRET NOT HUMAN, FOR I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS SHALL LET YOU STAY! I WHOLEHEARTEDLY ADMIT MY WEAKNESS FOR THOSE PUPPY DOG EYES!

Papyrus: i guess you could say... we should let _fate_ decide. -badumtss, Papyrus winks to audience-

Sans:UGGGH, PAPYURUS! YOU AND YOU'RE AWFUL PUNS!

*The clever twist of _fate_ fills you with Determination!

Sans: (In thought) My pun detector is off the chart, but not a word was said... weird.

 **Sans the Inkling:**

 ***A portal open and a male Inkling came out of it**

 ***The portal then closed**

 **Hello I'm sans**

 **Sans the Inkling**

Sans: MWEH HEH HEH! THIS OTHER ME IS JUST TOO CUTE!


	15. Narration

**Guest:**

 **Toriel, do you bake? And if so... can you send me everything you make?**

Toriel: Do I bake? I do bake, I will give you a sample of everything I've made! -Floods the asker with baked goods.-

 **Sans the Inkling:**

 **Thanks so are you blueberry?**

Sans: MWEH HEH HEH! YOU MOST CERTAINLY ARE WELCOME! ... BUT WHY CALL ME BLUEBERRY!?

Papyrus: i told ya bro, you wear blue berry often.

Sans: -growls- ENOUGH WITH THE PUNS!

 **Fate:**

 **So, uh...DO you remember me? It's...fine if you don't, just...remember me this time. *soul darkens a little* Ugh, never mind. I don't care... *closes eyes***

Chara: ...Nope, I don't remember...

Usf: don't remember either, even after searching through my memory bank...

Papyrus: sorry kiddo, maybe something to jolt our memory?

 **Sans the Inkling:**

 **Hey blue what is your special attack?**

Sans : MWEH HEH HEH! HERE'S MY SPECIAL ATTACK! - Annyoying dog takes it- CURSES... STUPID DOG...

 **Zach:**

 ***peaks head out from under the couch***

 **Hey Chara... do you hear them? That voice that keeps making puns? Not Pap, the other one... do they want to talk and get asks too?**

Chara: -Laughs- don't you see the narration panels? -Points up to the previous asks.-

*The idiot appears and the fourth wall is now broken.


	16. Skelebros

**Fate:**

 ***holds up one of San's old scarves and a torn piece of Papyrus's hoodie* This probably won't say much except that you used to know me, I don't have much proof otherwise... wait. *rummages through a green bag that just materialized* *holds up a picture of him and Sans hugging* Does this help, Sans? Um... you guys too.**

Sans:I THINK I'M STARTING TO REMEMBER...

Papyrus: yeah... me too...

Chara: Hey Pap, I found a similar picture in your garage... -shows picture-

*You show the picture, it is of Sans, Papyrus and some other people you don't recognise.

 **Sans the Inkling:**

 **Sans don't get mad at papyrus**

 **He is trying a TON to not say puns**

 **A skeleTON**

 ***turn into a squid and swim away**

 **While shouting***

 **Don't hate me Sans**

Sans: -Growls- PAPYRUUUSSSS! YOU ARE THE WORST INFLUENCE EVER!

Papyrus: what can i say, i'm papy-fect, my sans-ational brother.

Sans:PAPYRUUUUSSSSS! STOP BEING A BAD INFLUENCE TO THE ASKERS.

 **InvertedFate Pap:**

 ***Appears suddenly* MY DIMENSIONAL TRANSPORTER WORKS ONCE AGAIN! NYEH HEH HEH! WAIT... IS THAT A LAZY PAPYRUS? NO, THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE.**

Papyrus: -Is asleep-

Undyne: Whoa y-you're like super s-smart... not like a-a fake like... like me..

Alphys: So, you're like, your universe's version of Undyne? Or correctly put, your universe's version of the origional me, only with the personality of the origional Papyrus?

Undyne: T-that's what I f-figured, though umm... how did you make that... the m- ... the most I've been capable of was building a r-robot body f-for a ghost to inhabit...

Napstaton: Undyne, I am ever so grateful to you for it... I couldn't really be a good DJ when I was Napstabloook, so thank you...

Chara: You may not think so, but creating the Amalgamates, has helped many monsters reunite with loved ones.

Undyne: B-but they still can't... they still can't move on...


	17. Isitjustmeorarethechaptersgettinglonger

**Fate:**

 ***soul lightens back to green* *form wavers a little* Do you remember Aliza? From Horrortale? She's in that picture you're holding, Chara.**

Chara: -Looks at picture- This one here? Right?

Papyrus: i think i may remember her.

 **Dragonsrule18:**

 **Sans: Can you use a Gaster Blaster(or whatever your universe's equivalent of it is?**

 **Chara: Is there any monster you're afraid of?**

 **Temmie: When you had control of the Resets, did you have a favorite run you did?**

Sans: MWEH HEH HEH, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS CAN VERY WELL USE A RIVER BLASTER!

Alphys: He is quite good at using it as well! NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Papyrus: true, but he will never be the ...

Sans: PAPYRUS. STOP.

Papyrus: ... the river blaster master caster... he better improve, otherwise one false move and it will be a river blaster master caster disaster... he might need a river blaster master caster disaster plaster.

Sans: THAT'S IT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR PUNS! I! AM! OUT ! OF! HERE! -walks away-

Asgore: -doubled over with laughter- That was an excellent pun, my friend, as entertaining as ever.

Chara: When Temmie is in her omega form...

Temmie: Oh I had plenty -evil smile- but my favorite is this one... thanks to Chara, I got to feel emotions for a brief moment. I know it's not what you asked, but even though I had no control over the resets, it was still a better ending than the ons I could get.

Chara: - Looks at Temmie- You know, maybe I cann help you feel feelings. For good this time.

Temmie: - whispers to Chara- Look, I know you want to turn me back, but I am not ready for everyone else to see me yet.

 **InvertedFatePap:**

 **A SHY UNDYNE TOO?! THIS BREAKS ALL LAWS OF EVERYTHING!:**

Undyne: A-actually, in this w-world everyone's roles and m-mi ... personality is swapped with someone else. F-for instace t-the origional me s-swapped places w-with the origional Alphys. - starts mumbling about how the universe is swapped.-

Papyrus: what she's saying is, that you know how in your world the roles are swapped but the personalities stay the same, well an alternate world inside one of those kid cartoons alphys watches has people with swapped personalities but not roles, our world is a combination of the the principles of those two worlds.

Undyne: A-arigato, Papyrus

Payrus: you're doing it again.

Undyne: N-nani?

Papyrus: you are not in one of your cartoons that is in Japanese

Undyne: Hai!

Papyrus: -Facepalms- forget it alphys, speak like a weebaboo, see if anyone can understand you.

(Apoligies if it is not the right spelling, I am spelling it how it sounds like to me.)


	18. Frisk and Chara

**Aloasa:**

 **Hmm, here's something that bothers me a bit.. frisk.. aka Chara's narrator in this world... in the original they are inverted but.. i believe that the narrator is never evil unless the megalovania route is taken, thus.. frisk.. can you still be good if you try? be your flirty happy self?**

Asgore: Why on Earth would Frisk be evil?

Toriel: How dare they bring up that child's name!?

Chara: I don't get what they're talking about at all!?

*Of course you don't


	19. Chara and Frisk, Frisk and Chara

A/N: Sorry for the wait.

 **Skittles:**

 ***a particular type of car drives by you'll understand in a minutes* punch bug! *punches Chara lightly in the arm***

Chara: OW! -Rubs arm-

 **Aloasa:**

 **Let me explain... in the original universe it is mostly accepted that Chara follows Frisk on her journey, helping her with enemies, giving insight and a good dose of humor... now.. depending on how Frisk... or even an outside influence, aka "The Anomaly" carries out their adventure Chara can change... to the point of being fully corrupted by LOVE and thus becomes a true evil and univesaly accepted as the greater evil... since this is inverted, Chara is the one in control while Frisk follows... that being said, how would you know the peaceful route is the ONLY one taken... someone other than Chara could of reset, maybe the Anomaly himself, maybe Frisk in a way so that not even Papyrus could remember, let alone Chara... or even this Universe version of W.D. Gaster... who knows...**

Everyone: Wut? -Very confused about all of this-


	20. Chocolate

**QueenKara671:**

 **Sans: Has anyone said how ridiculous you are? Although, tibia honest you seem a lot like a different version of Papyrus... Original Papyrus...**  
 **Hmm...**  
 **I guess that would make sense, this is Underswap.**  
 **Also Character what does your sweater look like?**

Sans: AAAARRGGGGHHH, ENOUGH WITH THE PUNS!

Papyrus: but wouldn't you agree they were sans-ational?

Sans: PAPYRUSSSSSSS!

Usf: Character?

*You realise they meant Chara.

Chara: Wait... me...? My sweater is green with two yellow stripes across the middle.

 **Aloasa:**

 **Hmm... you know... I think I'll just let the story go along... don't say I didn't warn ya *Winks before giving Chara a gift basket of chocolates***

Chara: Umm ...Thanks?

*You are about to eat a chocolate, but you remember you don't like chocolate, so you leave them aside for the narrator, seeing as they are doing all this work and no pay.

Chara: -Eats the chocolates to spite this mysterious narrator-

*You feel your sins crawling on your back.


	21. Puns and puzzles

**HufflepuffKat :**

 **A small human child pops into the room. She looks around confused for a few moments before seeing Sans and smiling, rushing over to him.**

 **"Um... Hello Sans... C-could you please help me with this puzzle? My brother told me he would let me choose the channel for the TV when I solved it... but for some reason, I just can't figure it out." She hands him a Rubix cube with 10 red squares instead of 9.**

 **"Speaking of brothers... Papyrus how do you think you would react to meeting the other universes' Sans? Would you still think of them as your brother? Thank you!" She hands Sans and Papyrus sherbet as a thank you gift.**

 **She looks around the room becoming scared, "How do I get home?"**

Sans: MWEH HEH HEH! -Fiddles with the cube for a bit, before returning it to her, completed.- NO PUZZLE IS TOO CHALLENGING FOR THE MAGNIFICENT SANS!

Papyrus: doncha mean, too puzzling eh? -Badumptss-

Sans: I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS, LAZY YOUNGER BROTHER!

Papyrus: eh, whatever, i'd think of any sans as my brother just the same.

Sans: SHERBERT?

Only a little bit of power was needed for Sans to go bouncing off the walls.

Papyrus: it seems that this sherbert is no good for you.

Papyrus took the sherbert from Sans, snorting it through where the nose was meant to be; a habit from consuming something that definitely isn't sherbert.

Usf: Ah, here! -creates a portal back to the real world.

 **Aloasa:**

 **Anyway... I do have a serious question to ask... mainly... do Toriel and Asgore have any relationship with the monster from Snowdin, Asriel?**

Toriel: Asriel is my youngest sister's son.

Asriel: Yo, aunt Tori, don't you think Sans is the coolest!

Toriel: Whatever you say, dear child.

 **Guest:**

 **I am confused, chara swaps with frisk so who swaps with asriel?**

Chara: Well, I won't tell you Temmie's true Identity, but, I believe in the origional universe, she was living in a secluded area, where our universe's Flowey village is.

(Temmie's real identity is Monster Kid, as Flowey's real identity in Undertale is Asriel, therefore MK is swapped with Asriel.)

 **justice abereen:**

 **uh... hi guys**

 **hows it going?**

 **heh US!papyrus**

 **your looking swell.**

 **sorry i couldnt talk for**

 **a super long time**

 **i got stuck training with ink sans**

 **and you guys know how pushy he can be**

 **anyways love you tell US!mettaton i say hi**

 **and uhm bye.**

Papyrus: thanks, you too.

Happstablook: umm...hi...i guess... sorry for bothering you... -Fades out.-


	22. ASDF

**SquishyPineapple:**

 **PINEAPPLES FOR EVERYONE!**

A bunch of pineapples randomly fall from the sky.

Undyne: I-i think ... I think I've seen this before...

Alphys: NGAHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Slices the pineapples in half -

Papyrus: heh, i gues you could say... you really are a fruit ninja ... - Sidesteps a falling pineapple-

A stray pineapple landed on a turtle.

Turtle: Hello! -blows up-

Undyne: T-that's it falling pineapples ... mine turtles... I-i've seen this from ASDF


	23. Frisky dares

A/N Sorry for not updating, I just started Tafe, more commonly known in America as college, also I am staying with my mum as she lives closer than my dad, where there is no internet. So this is expected of me from now on.

 **Fate:**

 ***Smirks* I dare Sans to smoke a cigarette! Chara, make the scariest face you can! and Pap, I dare you to sttop smoking for a Week! *Thinks They can't do any of this* *Laughs menacingly***

Sans: MWEH HEH HEH! I WILL NOT BE BESTED BY ANY DARE.

Papyrus: *Lights a cigar* heh, child's play.

Sans: PAPYRUS! STICK TO THE DARE!

Papyrus: it's for you, bro...* eats a brownie* (it's spiked with meth)

Sans: THANK YOU, BROTHER!

Chara: *Pulls corners of mouth, snarling* RAWR!

 **Zach:**

 ***Pretends to be scared of Chara to be nice.* Jeez, you're scary when you want to be.**

 **Hey, I wanna try something. *Does Narrator voice***

 ***You hear an impression of you, and want to reveal yourself to correct it. You are filled with Determinaion!**

Chara: Uh ... thanks...

*Wanting to find out the true identity of the person narrating the Ask fanfic of an alternate universe of the canon fills you with Determination.

A figure appeared, it was human, but see-through, the human had yellow skin, rosy cheeks, a hackjob of a haircut and a creepy smile, they had on a blue jumpsuit with a single purple stripe across the middle.

Frisk: Howdy, I am Frisk, the narrator, you did well, Zach to draw me out of the shadows... now die! *Merges with Chara, brandishing a knife*

Asgore: Frisk? My child?

Toriel: Frisk ... please ... stop that... this isn't you...

Frisk: Oh, but it's always been, mother.

Temmie: Frisk! It's me... your best friend...

Frisk: Well well well, I never expected to see you here, Temmie... or should I say ... Monster Kid!

Toriel&Asgore: Monster Kid is ...is that really you.

Temmie: No ... Monster Kid died a long time ago... only her memories remain.


	24. Misunderstanding

**Guest:**

 **I dare the author to redirect all asks for Sans to Alphys, all asks for Papyrus to Undyne, and I dare everyone to take a bath in some MTT-brand Bishie Cream *Fills up a GIANT tub with MTT-Brand Bishie Cream.**

Usf: uhh okay, and is this stuff from the origional Undertale universe? because this universe's equivalant would be NTT-brand Rad Juice. *Jumps in anyways, despite being a robot and possibility of short circuting*

Everyone else, except for the fire elementals jumped in. After seeing how Usf wasn't short circuting, NTT felt it was safe to also jump in.

 **Monsieur A:**

 **Alchemy grabbed Frisk by the collar of their shirtt and turned them to face him, barely lifting the child off the ground do to his stature. The Portal Master's jaw unhinged to show two rows of sharp teeth, his eyes glowing a dark crimson as he cackled "NYAH HAH HAH HAH! DROP THE KNIFE OR LOSE YOUR LIFE, DREEMURR!"**

Frisk: *Despite being incorporeal, couldn't phase out of grip.* This is why I hate humanity, everyone is soo quick to judge and nobody accepts you for who you are. Also, I'm not holding a knife.

Asgore: Please put my child down...

Frisk: It's okay dad, really... I'm incorporeal, so physical attacks shouldn't hurt me

Chara: Please... they're good, I know it!

Papyrus: listen, alchemy, their LOVE is still at one-

Frisk: *Interrupting* That's only because I am here in a visible form, using Chara's Determination. I can't keep this visible form up for very long, an hour a day at most, after that, I can only interact with the world by narrating. In game, I have to stay true to the storyline, but outside the game I can narrate how I feel...

 **Fate:**

 **Undyne, what was in that brownie? Alphys, I want to actually get on this video, Chara, snap out of it! We love you! *Thinks* I love you...**

Undyne: W-well err... to find out what was in that b-brownie Papyrus ate I-er... I-uh... have to test the c-chemical composition and...

Papyrus: or... i could just tell you what was in that brownie... which is a drug that is illegal by the human laws, but is legal according to monster laws, tori'ld kill me if i had something that was against her laws.

Toriel: Excuse me, Papyrus, it is Queen Toriel to you.

Papyrus: as I was saying, it is a chemical compound that when mixed together makes crystal meth, only when ground into fine powder, it looks exactly like icing sugar, it does some weird stuff to humans, but to us monsters, it is just a flavour additive.

Alphys: How the HECK am I supposed to know that!? Ask Undyne, that nerd really knows her stuff, though it is saddening to find out Anime is not real.

Chara: Oh, I think you meant Frisk,-

*Realising you meant me fills you with Determination.

 **Guest:**

 **I dare Frisk to explain WHY THE HECK ARE THEY EVIL, NEITHER CHARA NOR FRISK WERE EVIL IN CANON!**

Chara: Really, alot of people view the origional me as evil though...

*You read my previous explanation and wonder if it's really a crime to hate humanity

 **Zach:**

 ***Hugs Chara/ Frisk, keeping them from stabbing* C'mon Frisk! Don't do this! You can be better... we can get you a real body... and get Temmie a soul... just please... don't do this. I care about you two too much to let you do this.**

Chara: *Hugs back* Frisk can only stay in a physical, incorporeal form for a limited number of time

*Is it really a crime to hate humanity?

Temmie: Tem wants all the soulz! *Ebil grin*

Chara: NO! Bad Kitty! *Sprays Temmie with water.

Temmie: hissssssss

Frisk: *Wavering in and out of physical form.* I guess not all humans are bad...

Chara:* Exhausted* Please stop... you'll drain us both...


	25. It's okay

**Fate:**

 **Please Frisk, Chara. Both of you, I guess. Zach is right. We'll help both of you. *voice cracks* *mumbles* Just don't hurt yourselves.**

Chara: Thanks, I haven't seen Frisk, so they're probably still in narrator mode.

Frisk:* Yawns* Huh? Oh... um thanks?

 **Aria Tavoosi**

 **First of all, Alchemy's a half beanish who's dad was a purebreed supervillain, he in no way represents humanity. Second of all, when I told you guys he is strong enough to destroy LV20 Frisk it was not based on speculation, he has done it in other timelines. He CAN hurt incorporeal, it's how he terminates errors. Third of all, cut shorty a "little" slack, given literally every other experience he has had with Frisks that could possess Charas that started off with death threats THIS IS COMPLETELY RATIONAL. All other 999 times Frisk tried to/did kill someone.**

Frisk: Thanks for the advice, I guess we see eye to eye on one thing ... I hate humanity and it seems like he's not on friendly terms with humanity either...

Chara: You aren't a little worried he can hurt you.

Frisk: I was the one helping you to dodge attacks... I was also the one who kept resetting, including wiping everyone's memories of the previous run... I've made you do regrettable things and I guess I was bored, ya know, I got sick of the happy ending, plus I was curious...now I'll have to go back to narrator mode soon, so the next ask better come quick.

Chara: What do you mean? Frisk?

Frisk:...

Temmie: Toldya so... in this world, it be kill or get killed.

 **Zach:**

 **So Frisk... everything ok now? Anything you need? Oh here's a ghost Chocolate bar!**

 ***gives them the chocolate***

 **So Chara, how you feeling? Do you need anything? A snack? A nap? A hug?**

 **Patience Temmie, we'll need to find a soul for you to use... I don't think mine would turn you to normal alone...**

Frisk: Everythings fine, thanks for the chocolate *Inhales the chocolate. Literally, before going back to narrator mode*

Chara: I'm fine, really I_I

Temmie: Wat, who told u dis!? I nvr sad anythin! *Calms down* Now i'm curious... what is your soul type?


	26. Frisk

**Fate:**

 ***Everyone hears a call from another AU.***

 **Oh... I have to go back. I'll see you later, I guess.**

Ssans: BYE!

Usf: Okay then...

 **Monsieur A:**

 ***dark magic starts forming in Alchemy's hand* Frisk, get your spectral ass out of Narrator mode! I am about to kick it.**

Frisk: *Yawns, stretches and rubs eyes* Come what now!?

 **QueenKara671:**

 **Monster Kid, orif you prefer Temmie then it's okay too, we will help you! you just have to be patient. Have some PATIENCE ok? I'm sure Chara and the others are working as hard as they can to fix this. Just, uh, no killing people, okay?**

Temmie: Why should I listen to you!? I don't WANT any help! Also, I will kill whoever I want, whenever Ii want.

Chara: Bad kitty *Sprays Temmie with water.*

Temmie: *Hisses*

Asgore: Aww... cat got your tounge?

Papyrus: *Snickers*

Sans:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Zach:**

 **Alright... I think I have something that mighht work for bringing Frisk back to life!**

 ***Leads Chara and Frisk to a room with a big bubbling culdron filled with red liquid***

Chara: The heck is that

Frisk: OOH the blood of the innocent!?

 **This, is pure Determination! And a ton of it at that. needed a lot of donations... I only have a bit of it in me, you know mostly Kindness in we also have this.**

 ***Brings in Frisk's mummified body***

 **Sorry about disturbing your body, but you need a vessel and I thought a farmiliar one would work best... so I'm gonna throw this in and then you go in and try to re-enter the body.**

 ***Puts it in as it starts reforming to be more Frisk-like***

 **Alright, get in there Frisk!**

 ***after a bit, Frisk's head popped out***

 **Yes, it worked!**

 ***Helps them out of the couldron and blushes embarrased and looks away realising they don't have clothes***

 **Ooops... uh, here, you should get d-dressed...**

 ***Hands them their sweater and pants looking away still.***

 **I'll be umm... over there.**

 ***Walks away embarrased and starts thinking about where to get a monster soul for Temmie.***

Frisk: I don't mind anyone looking as long as they keep my biological gender to themselves.

Chara: I don't care wether people see me as male or female.

Frisk: Well then, that's the difference between you and me.

Usf noticed Zach looked puzzled and decided to approach.

Usf: i see Frisk has a body now, you're wondering how to get Temmie a monster soul. i can help with that.


	27. Monster Kid

**Aria Tavoosi:**

 **Frisk has a body now? Alchemy is gonna kick said body's ass in 3... 2...**

Asgore: What did I say about the swearing!?

Frisk: If Aria's allowed to swear, then can I dad?

Asgore: Absolutely NOT, my child.

Frisk: *Rebeliously* Damn it

Asgore: *Glares*

Frisk: Watcha gonna do about it? Damn is not a swear word, so I don't have to put money in the swear jar.

Toriel: I would not be so smart - lipped if I were you. Got IT!?

Frisk: Chill mom, It's not like someone's not already trying to kill me HERE!

 **Fate: *Portal openes* Hey, I see Frisk has their body back. It's nice to see all of you again. *It has been a couple of weeks since you last saw me* *Blushing* Hey Frisk, Chara. You look cute today... *Thinks: Oh my gosh, why did I SAY that!***

Frisk: Yep, got my body back, about to be killed by a midget, everythings great on my side, what about you.

Sans: THE SAME MIDGET THAT COPIES MY CATCHPHRASE!

Frisk & Chara: *Blushing in response*

 **Zach:**

 **I swear if Alchemy comes back to hurt you two again, I will bite him!**

 **So Usf, what's the plan for a soul for Temmie?**

 ***sees Fate accidentally flirt with Frisk and Chara and quietly mumbles***

 **I-I mean... I think you're cute too, but whatever...**

Frisk: Aww thanks, you're all so kind...

Usf: * Prepares for a lengthy response* well, you see, I am a universal soul vessel... basically what that means is that I can store each of the eight separate soul types. my body runs on a kindness soul... basically... fusing all eight soul types... let me explain. in the origional universe, the fusion of all the different soul types, along with Flowey's own determination, resulted in Flowey to regain his true form as Asriel. I have one of each soul types... all I have to do is... this!

All the heart shapes on each of Usf's fan blades started to glow and pulse, like a heart beating. She then pressed her fans together, out from the centre of each of them, white light spilled out. Beads of (Motor oil) Sweat collected on Usf's forehead. An upside - down heart then emerged from the light. The soul was then sent into Temmie's body, which was then envoloped in light, as Temmie transformed, standing on her hind legs. Her forelegs shrunk until they dissapeared completely, her tail grew long and spiny, fur turned to scales as MK emerged. Seconds later, Usf collapsed, from overexertion of magic power. However, someone caught her in the nick of time, little did anyone know, but this little act will bloom forth into something more romantic.

NTT: SAFE!

Undyne: Oh... N-Napstaton... y-you're here.

NTT: Well of course! The author's quite mean, not giving me any spotlight in this ask! She is lucky I caught her OC in time!

MK: Well, when you get asked a question, YOU can have the spotlight, so for now, wait yer friggin turn!

NTT: *Grumbles* Which will probably be never, seeing as I'm not a main character...

Undyne: Y-you'll get asked a question s-soon, I' m... I'm sure of it...

Frisk & Chara: *Blushing* W-wait... you too...!?

 **QueenKara671:**

 **Frisk, how are you adjusting to having a body again?**

 **And also...**

 ***Dumps all the chocolate on the floor***

 **YOU ALL HAVE TO SHARE THAT!**

Frisk: It's unusual, so long since I've had to walk, I've forgotten how. It's humiliating when I keep falling.

Papyrus: heh, i guess ntt is walking them through it, seeng as he went through the same thing, when he got a robot body.

Sans:PAPYRUSSSS NO PUNS!

Papyrus: this was the first pun all day!

Sans: *Takes a bite of chocolate and bounces all over the place*

Frisk: *Giggles* That's what you get for eating my chocolate.

Papyrus* Melts some chocolate for some pranks* pee yew! whichever one of you humans pooed all over the bathroom, you need to clean it up! *Tries to hide laughter*

Chara: *Hesitantly noms some chocolate*

Frisk: *Glares*

Chara:* Goes teary eyed*

Frisk: *Sigh* Fine, I'll share chocolate with you... but nobody else!


	28. Bite me

**Fate:**

 **So... what happened to Alchemy? That little... *is about to swear but remembers not to* idiot better not be here still.**

Frisk: *Grumbles* Better not jynx it...

 **QueenKara671:**

 **Since I like experiments, I'm going to put a cup of coffe right here. And one here, and one here... *Continues for about an hour* Do what you will.**

Undyne: Just what I needed. *Empties about seven of them* Interesting, quite addictive. *Starts talking Japanese*

Alphys: Undyne, what the heck are you saying!?

Undyne: Doiu imidesu ka? Watashi wa seijo ni hanashite iru!

Translation: What do you mean? I am talking normal! (I used Google Translate)

Sans: *Goes for a cup*

Papyrus: *Stops him* bro? remember what happened when you tried muffet's coffee?

Undyne: *Curiously* Naze San-san wa kohi o motte inai nodesu ka? Izen ni nani ga okotta nodesu ka?

Translation: Why can't Sans have coffee? What happened before? (Using google translate)

Papyrus: *Reading the subtitles as Undyne speaks* huhhhhh sans went ballistik and fought everyone in snowdin, that was after one sip. i fear what would happen if he had... a cup...

Sans: *has finished a cup of coffee* FITE ME HUMANS, I AM THE GREATEST SKELETON EVER MWEH HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEEHEHEHEHEH! *Sends bnes flying in every single direction.*

Only Frisk, Chara and Papyrus were able to dodge, all the other monsters cannot dodge.

 **Monsieur A:**

 ***Alchemy kicks Frisk in the ass* Bite me.**

Frisk: Though I'm not a fan of cannabalisim, I will do as you say *Bites Alchemy*

Chara: Friiiissssskkk, I'm not sure that's what he meant.

Frisk: But... he said 'Bite me' doesn't that mean chomp into his flesh?

Chara: *Facepalms*

Asgore:*Pleading* Please forgive Frissk, they've never really been able to understand metaphors, so they take things literally and they're quite obedient.

usf: i think that's because, they always have to do what the player tells them to do... *fourth wall breaks.*

 **Zach:**

 ***Bites alchemy and gets flung into a wall, getting knocked out***

 ***Later after waking up.***

 **Hmm... where am I? Frisk! Chara! You two alright? I didn't wwant you two to get hurt... sorry for worrying you guys... *Blushes when hugged***

 **Monsieur A:**

 ***Alchhemy looks down at Zach biting into his arm aand throws him into a wall. eyes blazing scarlet, the Portal Master starts wailing on Zach. Somebody stop him please!***

Undyne: Watashi wa Zach ga Frisk no yona metafa o enai to omou.

Translation: I guess Zach doesn't get metaphors, like Frisk. (I used google translate)

Chara: We're fine.

Frisk: Hang on... I thought Alchemy told me to bite him and not you?

 **Anonymous:**

 **Hey everyone, I have a question. How do you get someone to like-like you?**

Chara: They need to see the real you, Just be yourself, the right person will be interested.

Frisk: Flirt with them.

Sans: *Still hyper* YOU CAPTURE THEM AFTER A GREAT BATTLE MWEH HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!

Papyrus: give em food.

Toriel: *Looks away in shame* Don't do what I have done, that is my biggest regret.

Asgore: That was in the past, we're free now, aren't we? We have our children back.

Undyne: Anata ga suru hitsuyo ga aru baai wa, nanika o tsukuru, uso o tsuku. Karera ga anata no tame ni ochitara, yukkuri to karera ni shinjitsu o kowashite kudasai.

Translation: Make something up, lie if you have to. Once they fall for you, slowly break the truth to them. (Using gooogle translate.)

 **Monsieur A:**

 **Excuse me for one second. *Alchemy punhes Zach in the stomach really hard.**


	29. Post coffee break

**Fate:**

 **Zach! *Jumps in the way and starts fighting Alchemy* Alchemy you bas... idiot! Leave now or I will kill you...*Is trembling despite himself* Sans, come over here and help me!**

Sans: MWEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEE I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WILL VALIANTLY SAVE YOU, HUMAN! AND AFTER THAT, YOU SHOULD RECOVER YOUR HEALTH WITH ONE OF MY FAMOUS TACOS!

 **QueenKara671:**

 **YAY! MY EXPERIMENT WORKED! *Looks warily at Papyrus* ummmmmmmm... *Runs away quickly***

 **(A safe distance away)**

 ***Breaks out into maniacal laughter* HAHAHA I'M SAFE! AND way too tired, anyone know a good napping place where no one will try to kill me? Jus in case someone wanted to, I mean, I can list a couple of people I don't really trust... *Glances around warily***

Papyrus: *Looks at QK* heh, whatsup with er?

Sans: WHY ARE YOU TOO LAZY TO TALK PROPERLY!?

(iN ANOTHER ROOM)

Undyne: H-hey, y-you okay? It's weird... ju-just the other day I... I was speaking fluent Japanese...

Alphys: NGAHHHHH All I said was that you were speaking the same language those people speak in the anime of yours!

Undyne: I'ts c-called Japanese.

Alphys: We're watching these anime of Undyne's , but nobody will try to hurt you here, human!

Chara: We're here too!

Frisk: To take our mind off that 'Alchemy' guy trying to kill me and all.

 **Zach:**

 *** Is doubled over in pain from getting gut punched* I'll be okay... I think, just really hurt. *lies down on the ground* I know he was being sarastic about biting him, but I thought he deserved it after trying to hurt Frisk and Chara.**

 ***Leaves a love letter on the doorstep of Frisk and Chara's house.***

Frisk and Chara head home with Asgore and Monster Kid, there is a letter on the front doorstep, however the two are distracted by what Zach said, both with a slight blush on their cheeks.

Kid: So, who's it for!?

Chara: Dunno.

Asgore: The best thing, my children, is to see who it's adressed to.

Frisk: *Eyes widen* it's adressed to...to...but...why...after all I've done...

 **Justice aberdeen:**

 **heeey papyrus my good friend!**

 ***papyrus stares skeptically questioning if justice is drunk***

 **whaaat no why would i*hiccup* be drunk**

 ***hugs papyrus incedently falling asleep***

 ***classic justice comes out facepalming***

 **this is why i dont give her alcohol**

 **but do you guys listen to why no ya dont.**

 **god ink is gonna have a fit.**

 **im so sorry guys i'll just be taking her and be on my way.**

 ***grabs fell justice and leaves***

Papyrus: aww shame, i always wanted to share a cigar with someone

Sans: PAPYRYS! YOU NEED TO LAY OFFF THE CIGARETTES! THEY STINK AND ARE BAD FOR THE BONES!

Papyrus: heh, doncha mean bad to the bone?

Sans: UGH! I WALKED RIGHT INTO THAT ONE!


	30. Frisk's backstory

**Fate:**

 **I agree with you, Zach... *green soul pulses black once* What was I saying? Oh, yeah... Alchemy should burn in a fire. A very big, hot FIRE... *eyes flare red and soul pulses again* The Fire of Destiny, that is. I might throw him into it myself if he proves himself to be even more of an idiot.**

Usf: Fate, please, don't think like that, once your soul changes, it is almost impossible for it to change back.

 **Monsieur A:**

 **I was serious about Frisk biting me. As for Fate?... I have destroyed a full planet, wiped out the worst of the worst monsters in many a timeline, and have killed Error Sans time and time again. I could kill you without lifting a finger. You are not Kaos, you cannot match me, you are not Beerus the Destroyer, you do not scare me. Challanging Portal Master Alchemy to combat would be the last mistake you ever make. heh. I can see your bravado cracking already. Now here's a riddle for you. My very name is that of hate, Determination fears my trait. I'm one being's soul in the body of another but I am split in two, hijacking magic is my favorite attack, oh what will you do?**

 **Who am I?**

Usf: I'm terrible at riddles

Frisk: *Screams* AAAAAAAAAAAAa stop confusing me! I'm just trying to enjoy this happy ending, where I'm alive and so is Kid! *Blushes slightly*

 **QueenKara671:**

 **Sorry, it's like 1 in the morning (?) and I'm on a sugar rush, just like last night, and the night before, and the one before that...**

 **I eat WAAAAAY too much sugar.**

 **But, hey who cares about that!**

 ***Sugar crashes***

Papyrus: *Uses QK as a pillow, falls asleep*

Sans: *Goes to kick papyrus, but he dodges* GET UP YOU LAZYBONES!

Papyrus: wow, way to kick a guy when he's down (BADUMTSS) *Winks at audience*

 **Zach:**

 ***while Alchemy and Fate are arguing, sneaks Frisk away and hides in the garden with them***

 **Alright, I don't think he'll find you here if he's busy fighting with Fate...**

 ***realizes I'm still holding their hand and quickly pulls away blushing***

 ***Frisk asks about the note***

 **O-oh... you got it? U-umm, I-I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking I should just-**

 ***asks why them, when they did so many bad things***

 **I-... what you did before isn't as important as what you're trying to be now. You're a good person because you care enough to try to be one... p-plus you're really cute and nice when you want to be...**

 ***Frisk flirts***

 ***blushes***

 **H-hey... so you d-do what anyone tells you t-to do r-right?**

 ***response***

 **O-ok... come c-closer, now c-close your eyes...**

 ***response***

 ***blushes and leans in***

 **N-now k-k-kiss me?**

 ***kisses them***

Frisk: *Blushes* I uhh know I take everything litereally, but this is the first time I've

*FLASHBACK*

(Before they fell )

"Frisk, stop acting like such a little girl, it's just a scratch!"

"Frisk, You're not a boy, so stop playing in the mud!"

"Frisk, just go jump into MT Ebott already, Nobody likes you!"

"Frisk come here!"

"Frisk go away!"

(Even further back, Frisk as an infant)

A Sorcerer went up to Frisk. "Ah, such a troublemaker and at a young age too"

A woman who looked a lot like Frisk responded. "Please, Mrs Channitie, do something about Frisk!"

"Alright, I will put a spell on Frisk that makes them obedient, their memory of this spell will only come back under one condition and that is..."

*END FLASHBACK*

Frisk: I remember now, I had an obedience spell put on me when I was little... someone told me to jump into MT Ebott and that's how I ended up underground... then when Chara fell, I was told to take control of them, depending on the player's intentions, I was told to either be really evil or really good. *Sobs into arms for half an hour.


	31. Chara knows French

**Fate:**

 ***thinks: Alchemy is wrong. I'm not scared. If anything, I hate him even more than before, the dirty life-stealer. But Usf is right, I should stop thinking like this... I don't think I can keep this up... It's either die a hero or live long enough to become a villain.* *sighs* I may not match your strength, Alchemy, but I can sure hold you off. I've done it before... *thinks: But I failed.* I won't give up this time. *green and black magic swirls through the air* You won't hurt my friends again.**

Usf: Please, stop this, Fate, I don't want to have to ... not again... not another evil soul. *Is on the verge of ... tears?*

Frisk: OOh this is getting angsty!

Chara: *Whisper - shouts* Pipe down, Frisk

Frisk: * Talks too quiet to be heard* Ooh, angsty, is this better, Chara?

 **Sans the Inkling:**

 ***squid swims up to papyrus* Hey papyrus is sans still mad at me for making that pun? If he is I'll leave again, if not I'll stay**

Papyrus: i don't have an inkling as to wether or not sans is still mad, tibia honest.

Sans: PAPYRUS! STOP IT WITH THOSE PUNS!

 **Monsieur A:**

 **Ummm wut? I don't remember fighting you, Fatey mah boi. So either you've got the wrong swirly eyed wizard, you have somehow mistaken me for Kaos, or you were so weak you didn't leave an impression on me. Now, prey tell, what in Skylands warranted the name "life-stealer"? If we've come to blows, tell me what happened last time. I'm going to need a refresher.**

Everyone: *Stares* When did the two of them fight?

 **Betty Noire:**

 **The riddle was referring to me. The Bete Noire, the soul of Fear. *Betty smiles welcomingly***

Chara: Betty Noire? As in Black Betty?

Asgore: How did you come to that conclusion? My child?

Chara: The word 'Noir' is French for 'Black' I figured that Noire was just how she spelled her name, but still meant 'Black'. Adjectives normally follow Nouns, so Black Betty...

 **QueenKara 671:**

 ***Is asleep* *Sleeptalking* N-no... Don't do it... H-HELP!**

 ***Wakes up* Th-that was a weird nightmare...**

Papyrus: don't worry, it happens to the best of us... trust me, i know...

Sans: BUT YOU SEEM SO CALM IN YOUR SLEEP...

 **Zach:**

 **hugs Frisk***

 **I-I'm sorry, I didn't know you did all those things because of a spell... I wouldn't have asked you to... w-well Umm... you know.**

 **Is there any way to break your curse? Because I'll help in any way I can. You deserve to be free and make your own choices... even if I'm not one of them...**

Frisk: Sadly... not that I know of...All I know is... *Gets a good idea* I do whatever anyone says! *Blushes* I hope that was enough...

Chara: Hmm...

MK: I got it!

Asriel: What is it?

MK: Nope, never mind...

Toriel: As Queen of the monsters, I hereby order you, Frisk Dreemurr, to excersise your free will from here on out. You get to choose wether or not you do as others say.

Asgore: But please, my child at least listen to your parents.

Frisk: Mom...dad... thank you so much! I no longer have to follow orders! *Hugs their parents*


	32. 4th wall breaking

**Fate:**

 ***glances at Usf* *thinks: Sorry. Hopefully, this will get better...* *song starts playing: watch?viZmfwoSF8NE* You really don't remember me? Our fight for Horrortale? My fight for Aliza? She was the only thing that motivated me to stay. Now the destruction of you is what I fight for. Understand? As for the term life-stealer... well, "Batty" can answer that for us, can't you, honey? -the fact Aliza is dead fills you with Despair-**

Usf: S-sory, i didn't know... *Sadly walks away*

 **Sans the Inkling:**

 **I guess I'll stay. Sans seem to be mad at you, not me. So anyway what happened when I was gone?**

Papyrus: *Explains the chapters that Sans the Inkling missed in great detail.

Sans: *Makes sure Papyrus doesn't use puns.*

Usf: *sighs* I guess the author is too lazy to sum up past chapters *4th wall breaks.*

 **QueenKara 671:**

 **I... Um, I-I'll be right back guys...**

 ***Runs off***

 **That was weird... Why don't I remember anything about that dream- wait...**

 ***Wipes eye***

 **Was I... crying?**

Usf: It looked like you had a pretty bad dream.

 **MonsieurA:**

 **Sorry. Doesn't ring a bell. I've wiped out so many AUs that I can't even remember the individual versions of them. But I remember that I never killed an Aliza. Ever. And that in one Horrortale I ate Sans' skull except for the teeth while dressed as Dark Fawful.**

 **So you're either lying, got the wrong wizard, or are about to punch me in my half beanish face.**

Everyone: Umm... *Exchanges glances*

Usf: *Breaks 4th wall again* Look, the author is too lazy to write each induvidual charcter's reactions to that.

 **Betty:**

 **Portal Master, I have no flipping idea why Fate is calling you life stealer. Also, for the record my name does not mean Black Betty. It means Black Beast.**

Chara: Sorry for the assumption...

 **Zach:**

 **Chara, you know French? Where'd you pick that up?**

 **Frisk, how's it feel having free will? You like it? Also... what do you wanna do now that you don't need to listen to orders? *blushes a bit***

Chara: I never told anyone this but... my parents are illegal immigrants from France, they didn't know any English, so we only spoke French at home, I soon learned English from the kids at school, but I never knew of the curse of MT Ebott... My friends were nice to me, but when I went back, my friends didn't seem to recognise me, my parents were nowhere to be seen, so I went back to Papagore...

Usf: *Breaks the 4th wall again* The author has French heritage, thus knows a little bit of French, as well as Italian from the Italian side of her family, but she mainly speaks English.

 **justice aberdeen:**

 **justice walks out of her portal. "hey guys whats up?" nobody answers. justice shrugs and walks over to papyrus "papy!' justice attacks him in a (platonic) hug. she lets go of him and they exchange puns for like ever.**

Papyrus: ...so then i said... you really chilled me to the bone!

Sans: *Frustration grows*

Papyrus: ...so i drove past a tyre truck and said 'man this guy must be tyre-d'

Sans: UGGH! WILL YOU QUIT IT WITH THE PUNS ALREADY, YOU HAVE BEEN AT IT FOR FIVE HOURS!

Papyrus: well... sor-ry bro, these puns musn't tickle your funny bone? am i to be pun-ished?


	33. Yandere for chocolate

**QueenKara671:**

 **Oh, hi USF. I didn't see you there... Wait, weren't you with- you know what, I'm not even going to question it anymore. *Pulls out a chocolate bar and starts nibbling on it***

 **Why can't I remember my dream? Now I wanna know what it was... *Continues nibbling on the chocolate***

Frisk: *Stares hungrily at the chocolate* Mmmm Chocolate...

Chara: Whoa! Calm down Frisk! *Gives Frisk their daily chocolate*

Usf: i'm not with anyone though...

Undyne: S-sorry... Frisk um... Frisk is err...y-yandere for chocolate hehe...

 **Sans the Inkling:**

 **Sans do you want me to make a pun free section for you because if you do, I can make one for you and every time someone says a pun in the section, they will be PUNished(get covered in ink)**

Sans: MWEH HEH HEH! THANKS, FELLOW SANS!

Papyrus: wow, he was so exited, he missed the pun.

 **Fate:**

 **"That one Horrortale," huh? So you remember that? And you don't remember Aliza at all? Maybe she was so insignificant to you that you don't remember her, Allen. Yes, I called you Allen, Alchemy. Maybe you remember me by the name Nathan, and here by Alice? And Batty,you took advantage of her fear, so don't expect to get away from me so easily. Usf, please come back into the room. My Despair isn't meant to share with others.**

Usf: *Timidly* I'm here...

 **Monsieur A:**

 **Allen? Who dat? I'm Alchemy, named that way by my father Fawful after my magic sensitive mother abandoned him. Ah, yes. That one Horrortale. An Underground ruined by its "heroine" Undyne. A racist lunatic who wore the jaws of human children, my brethren, as a crown. None of which she slayed personally. A Queen who saw the meat on their bodies as more valuable than the souls that she could use to free her people. She only wanted the souls of humans tough enough to make it to her. A sick bi*** who thought she was The Predator.**

 **An Underground with a race of monsters who are all distorted wrecks of their former selves. They wanted to eat me. Sans knew how high my LV was and the flame of effort reignited in his soul as he attacked me right off the bat. Only to have his skull devoured like white chocolate. The first wretch wiped off the earth as I gave Undyne the war against humanity she wanted, burning her miserable kingdom to cinders like a feudal era raid until I stormed her castle. I remember her well. I BROKE EVERY BONE IN HER BODY WITH MY BARE HANDS AND LAID HER MANGLED BODY ON HER LITERALLY EDGY THRONE AND WATCHED HER TURN TO DUST!**

 **The only "Nathen" I can remember is the brat I met in Judgement Hall. A traitor to the human race who wanted to avenge those disgusting bundles of EXP I dusted. There was more motivation but I got bored of his yammering and began wondering if Burger King existed in that timeline. I didn't bother listening to his words even as I hung him for treason with a vine. Looks like you're pretty good at playing dead, huh?Aliza and I never met.**

 **Betty: My name is Betty, you twit! Y! BETTY! Short for Bete. As in Bete Noire. The soul of Fear! If you're going to insult me, at least get my name right! *Kumu starts snarling at Fate***

Frisk: White chocolate is gross

Undyne: W-... H-how could another me be this...this a-awful!?

Papyrus: *Smoking* and how is this got to do with your hatred of all charas and / or sanses?

 **Zach:**

 **Hey guys! How about a game of truth or dare?**

Usf: well...this is an ask

NTT: I'm in!

Happstablook: sorry...im not really feeling up to it at the moment...

NTT: Aww Happsta! Cuz! it will be fun~

Asgore: As long as my children don't have to do anything inappropriate

Asriel: That would be... SO COOL! Almost as cool as Alphys beating up bad guys!

Alphys: YEAAAHHHHHHHH!

Flowey: Hoidy I'm Floe!1111!1

Undyne: H-hopefuly i-it's not like... not like in the anime... hehe...


End file.
